Wrong Doctor
by SonicGirl4Ever
Summary: When Sonic goes for a visit at the dentist, he finds himself in a VERY scary situation. But what if Shadow brought himself into the picture? Will he save his blue rival from the the so-called dentist? Contains slight Sonadow.
1. The Dentist

Sonic sighed boredly.  
The music played quietly in the background, and there were a few magazines scattered here and there. He was the only one in the room, besides another guy who had fallen asleep and was snoring.  
Yes, _this _is what he was doing on a perfect day. Sitting in the waiting room of the dentist. He sat in the chair impatiently, tapping his foot on the ground.  
_'Come on, dude...Hurry it up already!' _he thought impatiently.  
He knew that there were plenty of other things to do besides sit in a waiting room. He was about to call out when the door opened.  
"Sonic?" a woman called out.  
_'Finally!' _Sonic thought as he got up and smiled.  
The lady, who was a purple fox, smiled back and led him to a room. She opened the door and Sonic went in. "Have a seat, please. The doctor will be here in just a moment." she said pleasantly.  
Sonic nodded and sat down again. Then he laid back and relaxed as she left the room and closed the door.

In the waiting room, another hedgehog had just walked in. He sat down and quietly took notice of a few things in the room.  
As his red eyes scanned the room, they landed upon a few magazines. Out of curiosity, he reached for a magazine.  
But what he found on the cover was _not _what he expected to see in a dentist's office.  
The front page had a huge title in red lettering: 'How To Defeat Your Enemy'.  
Shadow frowned and put down the magazine. He reached for another, and this one said something even _stranger.  
_'Waxing Your Mustache: Good Or Bad?'  
Shadow raised an eyebrow at this. He picked up yet another magazine with another strange title: 'Bad Puns And How To Fix Them'.  
Shadow put the magazine back.  
There was really something very fishy about this place...

Back in the doctor's room, Sonic had grown _very_ bored again. His foot was tapping furiously now, and he was trying desperately to entertain himself.  
But he would soon find that he would get more entertainment than he asked for.  
All of a sudden, two metal cuffs appeared out of nowhere, attaching Sonic to the chair. "Wha? Hey, what's going on here?" he said in confusion.  
Then, two more metal cuffs appeared around his ankles. "What the-?"  
He struggled, but found that he couldn't move.  
The back door opened, and the _doctor _walked in.  
"Heh heh heh... Good day, Sonic." he said.  
Sonic immediately recognized that voice. "Eggman?"  
The doctor stepped in front of him. "That's right, my spikey blue friend. _I'm _the dentist!" Sonic's eyes widened in fear and disbelief. "Y-You mean...?"  
Eggman got very close to Sonic.  
"That's right! Now, let's see those pearly whites."


	2. Shadow

"No way!" Sonic shouted defiantly.  
Eggman laughed. "We can do this the easy way, or the hard way."  
Sonic shook his head. "I'm not letting _you _of all people touch me! And are you even certified to do this?"  
"Nope." he said. "Now open up."  
Sonic growled. "For the last time, NO!"  
Eggman shrugged and revealed some strange-looking siccors with hooks on the ends.  
Before Sonic knew what was going on, Eggman had stuck the tweezers into Sonic's mouth and forced it open.  
"Gah! Wa a ah dahing (What are you doing)?"  
Eggman smiled and turned around. When he turned back around to face Sonic, he had another tool in his hand. But this one was a drill.  
Sonic's eyes widened even more. "Wa ou anaics (What about anastetics)?"  
Eggman smiled and turned the drill on. "Sorry. All out of anastetics. Full stock on pain!"  
As the doctor brought the drill closer to Sonic, the hedgehog let out a loud scream...

In the wating room, Shadow heard a terrified scream.  
In response, he looked around the room.  
"What the hell was that?"he asked himself quietly.  
Another scream, and Shadow stood up.  
_'I'd know that voice anywhere...Sonic?' _he told himself.  
A third scream, and Shadow went through the door that led to the cleaning rooms.  
_'Why isn't anyone helping him? There aren't any attendants anywhere! Something's wrong.' _Finally, he got to the source of the screaming. He busted the door down, and the _dentist _looked up.  
"Shadow?" he exclaimed.  
Shadow didn't hear him. He was looking at Sonic, who was crying in pain. He looked to the drill in the doctor's hand, and then back to Sonic. Then he looked back up to the dentist, and remembered the magazines in the waiting room.  
Now he was _furious. _"What...What are you doing to him?" he shouted angrily.  
He stormed over to a scared Eggman and grabbed the collar of his shirt. "Let him go. _Now._" Eggman raised the drill and attemped to drill Shadow's face with it.  
The black and red hedgehog swatted it out of the doctor's hand, causing Eggman to flinch. Shadow shook him roughly. "Let him go!"  
Eggman shakily reached over and pressed a red button on a controller.  
The straps immediately disappeared and Sonic was now whimpering.  
Shadow threw Eggman over his shoulder and quickly walked over to Sonic.  
He pulled out the siccors and wiped away some of the blood around Sonic's mouth.  
"Are you OK?" Sonic touched his cheek and groaned. He was still in pain.  
Shadow slowly turned around and faced the doctor. "What. Did. You. Do?"


	3. The Hospital

Shadow slowly walked over to Eggman menacingly.  
"N-Now, Shadow... Th-There's no n-need for violence in a p-place like this!"  
The black hedgehog wasn't listening.  
He grabbed the doctor by the collar again, and was about to punch him in the face when a painful moan caught his attention.  
Shadow's ear twitched, and he closed his eyes and opened them again furiously.  
"You got lucky _this _time. But next time... I _will _mess. You. Up."  
Then he roughly let go of Eggman, letting him sink to the ground.  
Shadow walked over to Sonic again and gently picked him up in his arms. "Just relax, Faker. You're going to be fine."  
Sonic clutched Shadow's arm tightly, and Shadow gave the doctor one last look.  
"I'm coming back for you. Don't you forget it."  
Then his jetshoes started and he raced over to the hospital.

Shadow waited impatiently inside the waiting room. He was tapping his foot, and wanted to see his blue counterpart.  
A nurse walked out of the room Sonic was in, and Shadow immediately stood up.  
"How is he? Can I see him?"  
The nurse pointed to the room. "Well, he's lost a lot of blood. But you can go see him if you...?"  
Shadow was already gone.

Inside Sonic's recovery room, Shadow quietly walked over to Sonic's bed.  
The blue hedgehog had a band-aid on his arm, so Shadow assumed that they had given him pain medicine.  
Sonic noticed Shadow in the room, and sat up. "Adow?" he said. His mouth was numb, so it was hard for him to speak.  
Shadow raised a hand. "Don't talk."  
Sonic nodded and listened to what Shadow had to say.  
"I've come to see if you're alright, if it isn't obvious enough."  
Sonic blinked, but didn't say anything.  
"And...I saved you because of two reasons..."  
Sonic nodded, urging him to go on.  
Shadow seemed a little nervous. "...First, because it would be wrong to leave you at the doctor's mercy...And second...because...you're-_very_-important to me."  
Sonic cocked his head at the second statement.  
The striped hedgehog sighed and got a little closer to Sonic. "I need you, Sonic. You're more than a friend to me... I guess you could say that in a crazy way...I love you."  
Sonic's eyes widened a little at that. _'He loves me?' _he thought.  
Sonic pointed at himself. Then he made a heart with his hands. He pointed at Shadow, and finally put up two fingers. _'I love you, too' _he thought.  
Shadow nodded and blushed at that. He understood what Sonic was trying to tell him through his own sign language.  
Sonic was blushing, too.  
Shadow stood up and kissed two fingers and placed them on Sonic's forehead.  
"Get well soon, Faker."  
Sonic saw Shadow smile, and then he left.


End file.
